


Punch Drunk

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Assault, Beating, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychic Abilities, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-17
Updated: 2005-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Punch Drunk

Crawford loved America. A man could mix business with pleasure there.

Right now, Crawford was manufacturing embarrassments. The whore Schuldig had procured hadn't seen their client's rival, nor his unpleasant business associates. That didn't matter. Schuldig was putting the information into her brain, Crawford was carefully leaving her for dead without actually killing her. He looked down at the mess, breathing fast, thinking it'd look better if she'd been raped, too.

"Better not," Schuldig said, breathlessly. "I know where she's been."

"Back to the hotel," Crawford said. "I know where you're going to be."

Schuldig's grin promised him more fun.


End file.
